parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Echoes of Evil
This is Inspired of The Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel Episode Echoes of Evil Transcript * Tyler (V.O.): Echoes of Evil It was A Cool Day in Acmetropolis the Power Rangers Lifes were returned to normal Tyler was With His Girlfriend Tsubasa Kazanari in His House Watching Ben 10 * Tyler Klause: See Tsubasa this show is amazing * Tsubasa Kazanari: It Sure is * Tyler and Tsubasa Kiss Meanwhile at Wolf Villiage Adagio and His New Friends We're Visiting Bodi and Darma Adagio's Parents * Adagio: Hi Mom, Hi Dad * Ben Tennyson: We Just Came By for a Visit * Bodi: Welcome my Friends Meanwhile at Dark Oak's Space Lair * Dark Oak: Those Rangers we have to destroy! * Vanity: We'll Create on of you're monsters dark oak * Evox: And I'll add a virus to it for a host * Dark Oak: Thank You Spite and Evox. * Vanity Creates a Monster with Evox's Help * Fazbear-Man: I have been born! * Vanity: Fazbear-Man These are you're targets * Fazbear-Man: Easy * Evox: Go at Once. * Fazbear-Man: As You Wish My Masters * Fazbear-Man Teleports Meanwhile the Gang Recives a Communication from Sly Cooper * Tyler Klause: We Reed You Sly * Sly Cooper: Tyler there's dark oak released a monster the other guys need you right away * Tsubasa Kazanari: We're On Our Way * Tyler and Tsubasa Teleport to the Cooper Hideout Along With Adagio, Ben, Benjamin, Fang, Maddie, Sonic the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, and Shadow the Hedgehog * Shadow the Hedgehog: Sly What's Happening? * Sly Cooper: Check out Fazbear Man * Adagio: Fazbear Man? Who's that? * Adagio and the Others Looked at the Holo Files * Carmelita Fox: He's the Look Alike of Freddy Fazbear * Tyler Klause: LET'S GO DEFEAT HIM!!!! * Tsubasa Kazanari: If You're Going to Defeat Him You Might Need New Weapons * Tsubasa hands tyler the steering saber and benjamin the door blaster * Fleegle Hands adagio the truck cannon * Adagio: Thanks * Maddie Klause: Let's Go! * Ben Tennyson: Right * Tyler Klause: IT'S MORPHIN TIME! * The Team Activates There Morphers * All: LET'S RACE!, HA! * The Team Morphs Into Power Rangers Speed Justice * Red Speed Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF THE CAR, Power Ranger RED! * Black Wild Ranger: WITH THE STRENGTH OF WILD, Power Ranger BLACK! * Blue Formula Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF FORMULA, Power Ranger BLUE! * Green Technic Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF TECHNIC, Power Ranger GREEN! * White DeadHeat Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF DEADHEAT, Power Ranger WHITE! All: With the Speed of vehicles in justice! Red Speed Ranger: Power Rangers... All: SUPER SPEED JUSTICE! Red Speed Ranger: HEY FAZBEAR-MAN!!! Fazbear-Man: So You're Facing Me that Dosen't Scare Me at All Fazbear-Man Claps His Hands Dregs Appear Fazbear-Man: Get Em Boys Dregs Charge at the Rangers Speed Justice Rangers Fight the Dregs * Tridoron turns Sonic into Gold Speed Ranger * Sonic the Hedgehog: I Look Great in Gold * Sonic Changes Back * Sonic the Hedgehog: You Can Give Me A Morpher Because I Can't Go Looking Like Me? * Tridoron Gives Sonic His Morpher * Sonic the Hedgehog: Thank You * Tridoron Gives Sonic the Gold Morpher Key * Sonic: IT'S MORPHIN TIME!!!! * Sonic Activates his Morpher and Gets out his Gold Morpher Key * Sonic: LET'S RACE, HA! * Sonic Morphs into the Speed Justice Gold Ranger * Gold Speed Ranger kicks Fazbear-Man * Red Speed Ranger: Sonic! * Gold Speed Ranger: That's Right and That's Me! * Gold Speed Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF SPEED, Power Ranger GOLD! * Fazbear-Man: Dregs ATTACK THAT GOLD RANGER!!!! * Dregs: YES SIR!!!!! * Gold Ranger Fights the Dregs * Gold Speed Ranger: TIME FOR ME TO USE A WEAPON!!!!!!! * Weapon Computer: Now Summoning Weapon * Eletric Whip Comes to Gold Ranger's Hand * Weapon Computer: Electric Whip! * Red Speed Ranger: Me Too. * Weapon Computer: Now Summoning Weapon * Steering Saber Comes to Red Ranger's Hand * Weapon Computer: Steering Saber * Gold Speed Ranger: ELECTRIC WHIP STRIKE!!!! * Red Speed Ranger: STEERING SABER, STEEL SLASH! * Both: FINAL ATTACK! * Gold Speed Ranger and Red Speed Ranger destroys Fazbear-Man * Gold and Red do a Fist Bump Meanwhile at Dark Oak's Space Lair * Dark Oak: SHINNOK!!! * Shinnok: Yes? * Shinnok Scares Dark Oak * Dark Oak: Don't Do That Agian. * Dark Oak: Fazbear-Man Needs a Pick Me Up, Vanity Fire the Magna Beam! * Vanity: Of Course Dark Oak * Vanity Fires the Magna Beam and Turns Fazbear-Man Giant * Fazbear-Man: I CAN JUMPSCARE PEOPLE WHEN I'M BIGGER!!!! * Red Speed Ranger: Let's Take it Up a Notch. * Gold Speed Ranger: Right. * All: SPEED ZORDS ACTIVATE! * The Speed Zords and Sonic's New Zord Arrives * Gold Speed Ranger: WOAH! I have my Zord! * Red Speed Ranger: Sure Looks that Way Sonic. * The Rangers Jump Into There Zords and Land in the Cockpits * Red Speed Ranger: Morpher Locked * Red Speed Ranger Locks His Morpher into his Zord * All: MORPHERS LOCKED! * The Rangers Lock there morphers into there zords * Gold Speed Ranger: Morpher Locked * Sonic Locks His Morpher Into His Zord * Red Speed Ranger: Now Just Repeat the Words We're About to Say Sonic * Gold Speed Ranger: Okay * All: ZORDS COMBINE!!! * Speed Zords Combines into Speed Justice Megazord * All: SPEED JUSTICE MEGAZORD READY!!! * Gold Speed Ranger: Cool I'm in the cockpit! * Red Speed Ranger: Yeah! We made it * Green Technic Ranger: Cool. Huh! * Blue Formula Ranger: LET'S DO THIS THING!!! * All: RIGHT! * Speed Justice Megazord punches Fazbear-Man into the nuts * But Fazbear-Man Blocks It * Speed Justice Megazord kicks Fazbear-Man into the face quickly * Fazbear-Man falls to the ground * Sly Cooper: SONIC USE THE SWORD TO DESTROY FAZBEAR MAN!!!!!!! * Gold Speed Ranger: You Got it Sly. * All: SPEED SWORD ENGAGE! * The Speed Justice Megazord Activates The Speed Sword * Fazbear-Man: OH NO!!!!!!!!!! * Sonic the Hedgehog: Time Strike! * The Time Strike Clock Appears * The Power Rangers Did the Time Strike Slash Attack * Fazbear-Man: I HAVE JUMPSCARED BACK BY THE RANGERS!!!! * Fazbear-Man explodes * All: Race Finished! * Red Speed Ranger: Welcome to the Team Sonic * Fleegle: I WANT ICE CREAM!!!! * Tyler Klause: Okay then * Fleegle eats the whole ice cream * Tridoron: You Have done amazing today sonic, you proven you'reself worthy of being a power ranger * Sonic the Hedgehog: YEAH!!!!!!!! * Ben Tennyson: Welcome to the team sonic * Ben and Sonic Fist Bumps Credits Leo Howard as Tyler Klause Ryan Potter as Fang Klause Tyler Posey as Adagio Josh Keaton as the Voice of Adagio Stephen Lunsford as Benjamin Cooper Ben Diskin as the Voice of Benjamin Cooper Patricia Ja Lee as Maddie Klause Luke Wilson as Bodi